Fairy Tale
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Os contos de fadas, apesar de serem histórias de horror romantizadas, são melhores que muitos livros de aventura e romance. Nos contos de fadas há estímulo para imaginação e para esperança."


**Fairy Tale – NaruHina – Capítulo Um – Preparativos **

Sabe aqueles vestidos de princesas? Aquelas lindas histórias românticas dos contos de fadas? Os príncipes que vão salvar a donzela em perigo, muitas vezes no alto de uma torre? Os dragões, espadas, fadas, animais, castelos, reis, rainhas e tudo mais? Não é um universo interessante e que seria bom ser vivido por nós, que não damos muito valor ao amor? Eu, pelo menos, penso assim. Não sei vocês.

Os contos de fadas, apesar de serem histórias de horror romantizadas, são melhores que muitos livros de aventura e romance. Nos contos de fadas há estímulo para imaginação e para esperança. Fora que também existe aquele suspense que nos deixa com frio na barriga de tanta ansiedade. Eles são realmente incríveis!

O meu preferido é A Branca De Neve E Os Sete Anões, não sei por quê. Eu gosto da história. Aliás, meu sonho era ter uma parecida. Encontrar o meu príncipe... E talvez até a bruxa que me faça sofrer... Seria mais emocionante! Mas eu queria que fosse tudo nessa época... Digamos uma versão de A Branca De Neve E Os Sete Anões modernizada. Seria um tanto hilário... Mas eu iria adorar...

- Hina-chan! – gritou Ino, uma amiga minha.

- I-Ino-chan... – sussurrei.

- Você não sabe! – ela estava eufórica, o que me dava medo.

- O-O que houve? – hesitei.

- S-Sasuke-kun e Sakura... – pausou.

- O-O que eles fizeram?

- Eles ficaram! – gritou.

- M-Mas Ino-chan... V-Você não gostava do S-Sasuke-kun?

- Falou certo, Hina-chan! Gostava! Gos-ta-va! Passado! – explicou.

- Souka... – sorri torto.

- E-Eles ficaram! – gritou novamente.

- Yokatta ne, Ino-chan?

- Haaaai!

Como viram pelo grito de Ino, me chamo Hina-chan. Não! Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke e Sakura são outros amigos, que evidentemente se amam, mas enfim. Tenho outros amigos como Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Sai, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Kankurou, Neji – meu primo – e Naruto... Fico feliz em tê-los por perto, principalmente porque dentre eles está o homem que eu gostaria que fosse o meu príncipe: Uzumaki Naruto.

Ele é um loiro extrovertido e confiante. Talvez um tanto imprudente, mas uma ótima pessoa. Em seu dicionário não existem os verbos "desistir" e "perder". Além disso, é lindo... Seus olhos tão azuis quanto o mar... Um olhar forte... Um sorriso perfeito. Mas ele nunca me viu... Sempre teve olhos à Sakura. Fazer o quê... Num conto de fadas sempre tem um drama antes...

- Hinata! – gritou Naruto.

- N-Nani... N-Naruto-kun...?

- Estão te chamando para ir comer!

- H-Hai... – assenti.

Ele sorriu, pegou na minha mão e saiu correndo comigo a caminho do refeitório. Eu corei, obviamente. Rapidamente chegamos ao local, o que me entristeceu, pois eu realmente queria que a mão de Naruto ainda estivesse segurando a minha. Almoçamos e logo tocou o sinal, avisando que nós tínhamos que entrar para voltar às aulas. Matéria: Artes, com a professora Kurenai. O festival do fundador já estava perto, então decidiríamos o que iríamos fazer.

- Um coral! – sugeriu Ino.

- Quadros? – Indagou Tenten.

- Fotos... – opinou Kiba.

- Desenho. – falou Naruto.

- Dança! – sugeriu Sakura.

- Escultura. – disse Neji,

- T-Teatro? – perguntei.

- Ótima ideia Hinata! – comentou o Uzumaki.

- Arigatou... – corei.

- Também achei uma ótima ideia, Hinata! – anunciou a professora. – Será teatro. Alguém contra? – esperou um tempo. – Não podemos fazer uma peça tão complicada. Então o que sugerem?

- Poderíamos inventar alguma história. – comentou Tenten.

- Daria trabalho, Tenten-chan... – respondeu Sakura.

- Realmente... – suspirou.

- Branca de Neve? – Kiba questionou.

- É uma boa, Kiba. – Kurenai sorriu. – Alguma objeção? – ninguém disse nada. – Então... Os personagens.

- A Hinata poderia ser a protagonista, já que deu a ideia de teatro! – Ino falou.

- E o príncipe o Naruto. – Sakura ajudou.

- Eu quero ser a rainha. – Temari levantou a mão.

- E eu a bruxa que dá a maçã envenenada. – disse a Yamanaka.

- Tudo bem se eu escolher os anões? – a professora perguntou e todos assentiram. – Tudo bem para você ser a protagonista, Hinata?

- H-Hai... – hesitei.

- Tudo bem você ser o príncipe, Naruto?

- Não precisa perguntar Kurenai-sensei.

Ela sorriu e começou a escrever os nomes dos anões: Mestre, Feliz, Atchim, Dengoso, Zangado, Soneca e Dunga. Deu uma olhada para todos os meninos classe e escreveu o nome de sete: Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru e Chouji, respectivamente com seus personagens. Soltei um riso abafado ao ver a "linda" cara de meu primo.

- Quem se propõe para ser o espelho mágico e o caçador, respectivamente? – indagou.

- Posso ser o espelho e Gaara o caçador. – Kankurou disse.

Tudo certo... Eu seria protagonista de uma peça de teatro. Mas não uma peça qualquer. Uma peça de teatro do conto de fadas que eu mais gosto. Além disso, o príncipe seria Naruto. Nada mais, nada menos que O Naruto. E na cena do beijo? Como seria? Corei só de pensar. Apesar de tudo seria bom...

**Fairy Tale – NaruHina – Capítulo Dois – A Peça**

Tivemos um mês para ensaiar tudo e confeccionar cenário e figurino. Um tempo muito curto. Tenten e Sakura estavam cuidando do figurino com mais algumas outras meninas. Alguns garotos e poucas meninas organizavam o cenário, que a meu ver, estava ficando perfeito. Os meus vestidos já estavam costurados e maravilhosos, assim como a roupa de Naruto.

As cenas e falas já estavam todas decoradas. Era questão de minutos para que a peça começasse. As cortinas fechadas escondiam um público enorme. Pais de alunos, professores, alunos, amigos e outras pessoas da cidade estavam presentes. Por incrível que parecesse eu estava confiante de que tudo daria certo. E em hipótese alguma permitiria que minhas falas saíssem num sussurro ou que eu gaguejasse.

Agora você me pergunta "E como foi ensaiada a cena do beijo?". Essa cena foi ensaiada simplesmente com um beijinho na testa. Kawaii não? Nos primeiros ensaios eu chegava a desmaiar, mas depois de um tempo acabei acostumando e ficava somente corada. Corar é inevitável. Mas Kurenai-sensei entendia os meus motivos e não reclamava.

Um dos membros da organização do evento avisou que a peça começaria e era para todos já estarem em seus lugares. Temari se pôs em seu lugar, assim como Kankurou. E a peça começou...

- Escravo espelho... Deixa o infinito espaço... Venha às trevas que te convoco... Deixa-me ver a tua face.

- O que ordenas minha rainha?

- Fala mágico espelho meu... Quem é mais bela do que eu?

- Famosa é a vossa beleza, sua majestade. Mas existe uma menina entre nós, com tanto encanto e suavidade, que eu digo: ela é mais bela do que vós.

- Pior para ela. Revela seu nome.

- Lábios como a rosa, cabelos como o ébano, pele branca como a neve.

- Branca de Neve! – gritou.

Fui ao centro do palco e comecei a limpar o chão. Passarinhos de pelúcia estavam ao meu lado, assim como na primeira cena do desenho. Comecei a cantar:

- Um dia... Eu serei feliz... Sonhando... Assim... Aquele... Com quem eu sonhei... Eu quero... Pra mim... – e fiquei fazendo os "ahs" que ela faz. Repeti a canção de Naruto apareceu.

- Assim! – cantou. – Olá.

- Oh.

- A assustei? – perguntou. – Não vá. Espere. – pediu. – Por favor, não vá embora... – sumi e apareci no alto do castelo construído. – Ouça o que tenho para dizer... Esta canção que eu canto... É só para você... O amor compôs um tema... E o poema... Vem de você... Sinto que algum dia... Esta canção que eu fiz... Venha fazer o nosso... Destino... Muito feliz...

Apesar de sua aparência de bobo, todos tinham que admitir que Naruto tinha uma bela voz. E eu desejava que aquela canção linda fosse mais que a canção da peça. Mas fazer o quê...

As cortinas se fecharam e logo se abriram, mostrando a rainha. Sabendo que Branca de Neve era a mais bela, chamou o caçador – Gaara –, para que este matasse a princesa.

- Se acaso falhares, tu morrerás. – avisou a madrasta – Temari.

- Eu sei majestade. – curvou-se

- Mas para que eu tenha certeza de que a matou... Coloque seu coração nesta caixa. – estendeu o pequeno objeto.

Novamente as cortinas se fecharam e assim que abriram, mostraram um novo cenário: todo florido e colorido. Haviam caprichado bastante naquele. Vi aquele "pobre" passarinho e o ajudei, levando-o de volta para o ninho. Assim que levantei, a sombra de Gaara apareceu atrás de mim, com uma faca nas mãos. Mas ele caiu.

- Não consigo... – murmurou. – Vá princesa. A rainha quer te matar. Fuja! FUJA! – gritou.

E eu fugi. Corri... Corri... Corri... A minha expressão de espanto era cômica, eu não podia negar, porém era o que eu conseguia fazer. Cheguei à casa dos anões depois de tanto correr. Adentrei, limpei, cozinhei, lavei... E logo os sete homenzinhos – ou devo dizer grandes homens? – chegaram. Todos cantarolando aquela velha e conhecida canção "Eu vou, eu vou. Pra casa agora eu vou!". O público riu. Não tinha como não rir. Neji e Sasuke com cara de bunda, Shikamaru com cara de morto.

Assim como estava no roteiro eles encenaram a surpresa ao verem a casa acesa, ficaram com medo quando sentiram o cheiro que saia do caldeirão e apavorados quando viram um "fantasma" dormindo em suas camas. Essa parte foi hilária, admito. E todos os que estavam assistindo à peça, quase morreram de rir.

As cenas passaram... Todas bem feitas... E hilárias. Talvez os espectadores estivessem achando que era uma peça de comédia. Certo, ela estava parecendo uma, não podíamos fazer nada. Pelo menos o público estava gostando. Os adultos, no caso, porque percebi olhares fulminantes lançados a mim quando tinha que depositar beijos nas testas dos anões. Acho que o fã clube do Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke e Kiba me matariam.

E finalmente, a cena da bruxa entregando a maçã envenenada...

- Está sozinha? – Ino pergutou.

A Yamanaka estava com os cabelos brancos – de talco – uma maquiagem incrível, roupas pretas e algo em suas costas que pareciam que ela tinha corcunda. Uma das personagens mais bem trabalhadas, com toda certeza.

- E-Estou... – respondi receosa.

- Está fazendo torta?

- Sim... Torta de pêssegos...

- Mas torta de maçãs é a melhor que tem... – sorriu. – Não gostaria de uma dessas? – apontou para sua cesta cheia de maçãs suculentas. – São maçãs miraculosas.

- M-Miraculosas?

- Sim! Miracu... – foi interrompida por vários bichos de pelúcia a atacando. Todos controlados por fios. – Parem! Parem!

- Xô, xô! – "espantei-os". – Senhora, você está bem?

- Estou com uma dor no peito...

- Vamos, entre. – pedi. – Tome essa água.

- Você foi tão boa, menina... – a senhora sorriu. – Por isso vou te dar esta maçã... Faça um desejo... E dê uma dentada!

As cortinas baixaram. Os "anões" se puseram nos lugares e os animais foram presos em cordas, para que pudessem ser movidos. Logo a cortina levantou, revelando outra cena cômica: os anões se debatendo para que os animais de pelúcia não os levassem.

- ATCHIM! – gritou Kiba e um forte vento foi produzido. Os animais voaram e rapidamente voltaram.

- Talvez seja a princesa... – murmurou Soneca – Shikamaru.

- Será que é coisa da rainha? – perguntou Neji. – Vamos! – montou num cavalinho – daqueles de rodinha, sabe? E todos o acompanharam.

A minha cena voltou e fomos empurradas para que fossemos logo aos nossos postos.

- Vamos... Faça um pedido...

- Eu desejo... Desejo... Que o príncipe me encontre... E me leve para o seu castelo... Onde seremos felizes para sempre.

- Agora prove! – e eu mordi. A maçã estava docinha, caso queira saber.

- Eu estou me sentindo mal...

- Ela vai sufocar... Vai paralisar... – e eu cai. – Agora eu sou a mais bela de todas! Hahahahahahaha!

A cena dos anões correndo atrás da bruxa passou rápido. Havia um buraco que fazia Ino cair em um "penhasco" de travesseiros, para que não se ferisse. Com certeza, uma das melhores cenas da peça foi essa. Tanto a loira quanto os rapazes interpretaram bem.

Logo o mais esperado... Eu apareci deitada num esquife de "ouro e cristal", construído pelos próprios anões, que estavam rodeando-me, chorando. A voz de Tenten pôde ser ouvida, narrando.

- Ela era tão linda em seu sono de morte, que os anões não tiveram coragem de enterrá-la. Então construíram um esquife de ouro e cristal e velaram seu corpo, dia e noite. – pausou. – O príncipe que procurava por toda parte, ouviu dizer que havia uma linda menina dormindo num esquife.

- Esta canção que eu canto... É só para você... O amor compôs um tema... E o poema vem de você... Sinto que algum dia... Esta canção que eu fiz... Venha fazer o nosso... Destino... Muito feliz... – Naruto apareceu cantando, ao meio dos anões.

O Uzumaki tirou seu chapéu e aproximou-se lentamente do esquife. Eu pude sentir sua respiração batendo contra minha face. Ele abaixou só mais um pouco e em vez de depositar um beijo na testa, ele desceu e deu um selinho. Se não estivéssemos na peça, eu desmaiaria. Ouvi alguns gritos histéricos vindos da platéia. Com certeza eu seria morta pelo fã clube do Naruto. Abri os olhos pouco a pouco e encontrei meu olhar com o dele. Corei, levantei e sorri.

Os rapazes – anões – começaram a pular alegres. Na realidade, pareciam pererecas com dores nas costas, o que fez o público rir novamente. O loiro me pegou no colo e levou até o seu cavalo, que eu não sei como foi feito. Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji e Shino foram sozinhos, em vez de levantados, se despedirem de mim. Dei os beijinhos na cabeça de cada um e acenei.

- Adeus. – sorri.

Assim, as cortina se fecharam e só se abriram para revelar todos os personagens da história e a equipe técnica, curvando-se para o público, que aplaudiu de pé, com assobios, gritos e muitas palmas. Foi um sucesso!

No outro dia de aula, Kurenai nos parabenizou pela apresentação e todos os colegas da classe foram perguntar ao Naruto o que foi aquele beijo.

- Só para retribuir a Hina-chan. – o ouvi responder.

Talvez o meu conto de fadas estivesse apenas começando...

**Fairy Tale – NejiTen – Capítulo Um – Primo da Minha Melhor Amiga**

Eu realmente não entendo o motivo por me chamarem de Bela. Aquela Bela do filme da Disney sabe? Chama-se "A Bela e A Fera". Resolveram me apelidar com o nome dela, não sei por quê. Tudo bem que ela e eu temos olhos e cabelos castanhos chocolate, mas isso é somente UMA semelhança. Não sou e nunca serei tão atraída pela leitura como aquela personagem. E nunca me apaixonarei por um monstro! Definitivamente não!

- Tenten...? Tenten...? – perguntava a voz doce de Hinata.

- Gomen Hina-chan... Estava pensando...

- De novo naquilo de te chamarem de Bela, não é? – soltou uma risada e ficou sorrindo.

- Você realmente me conhece... – suspirei. – Sim...

- E depois pensou que nunca vai se apaixonar por uma fera, não é? – continuou a sorrir.

- Isso mesmo... Quem seria a fera? Lee? – perguntei.

- Melhor pensar que a fera é o meu primo, Tenten-chan.

- Doushite?

- Você nunca assistiu ao filme até o fim?

- N-Não...

- Por isso não sabe que no fim a fera vira um príncipe.

- Hontou?

- Hontou!

- Realmente é melhor que a fera seja o seu primo. – sorri e logo rimos.

- Assim que a última pétala da rosa mágica caiu, a Fera se transformou num príncipe, porque ele e a Bela disseram "eu te amo" um ao outro... – explicou. – Assim, ficaram juntos e foram felizes para sempre... – suspirou com os olhos brilhando.

- Talvez Hyuuga-kun seja a fera mesmo. Sem sentimentos... – murmurei.

- Mas em um ponto ele não é igual à fera...

- Realmente... Hyuuga-kun é muito lindo para ser um monstro. – rimos.

- Tenten-chan, por que não chama meu primo de Neji? – indagou curiosa Hinata, enquanto voltávamos à sala de aula.

- Não somos tão próximos... – cocei a cabeça.

- Entendo. – ela soltou um riso. – Não gostaria de ir a minha casa hoje? Dormir lá, já que seus pais vivem viajando e você não tem ninguém de companhia.

- Tudo bem. – sorri e sentamos em nossas respectivas carteiras: uma ao lado da outra.

As aulas passaram lentamente, como todos os dias foram insuportáveis, eu devo dizer. Gai-sensei, o responsável pela nossa classe, era um total doente mental com aquelas suas frases toscas e sem sentido. O pior era que Lee e mais dois retardados da sala adoravam aquele pepino ambulante. Lamento pelos quatro...

- Vamos, Tenten-chan? – perguntou Hinata.

- Hai! – sorri e saímos juntas.

Pegamos nossas bicicletas e fomos embora pedalando sem pressa alguma. A casa – ou devo dizer mansão? – de Hinata não era longe, então não precisávamos ir rápido, até porque não havia ninguém que estivesse a esperando.

- Pensei que Hyuuga-kun fosse com você. – falei.

- Acho que hoje ele ficou para pegar ou entregar alguns livros na biblioteca.

- Entendi...

- Mas se continuarmos nesse ritmo, ele poderá chegar até antes de nós.

- Realmente... Mas não importa... Ele não faria tanta falta. – comentei.

- Ah, pode ter certeza que faz... Quando otoousan e imouto estão fora, a única companhia que tenho é Neji.

- Hum... Vivo praticamente sem companhia, então com ou sem Hyuuga-kun, não mudaria nada...

- Você é tão solitária...

- Deixe para lá, Hina-chan. – sorri. – Não é algo que deve se preocupar.

- Hai! – ela assentiu e sorriu gentilmente.

Aceleramos as pedaladas e em mais ou menos dez minutos já estávamos na casa – mansão – da família de Hinata (pai, irmã e primo).


End file.
